Electro-optic rearview mirrors are well known in the art, for example as described and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,455; 5,515,816 and 5,659,423 (the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein). Electro-optic and, in particular, electrochromic (EC) mirrors are now in general usage in vehicles, particularly at the upper end of the market. EC mirrors are relatively expensive and the cost can hinder affordability for vehicles at the medium and lower end of the market. Such EC mirrors, however, confer considerable advantage over known prismatic mirrors and it is, therefore, desirable to reduce the cost of production of electro-optic mirrors so that they can be used in a broad range of vehicle types. There is thus a need for a rearview mirror that is economical to produce but which meets the expectations of the automobile market in terms of functional performance, such as vibration, safety regulations and, in particular, ease and/or speed of assembly at an auto company, in particular in terms of electrical and/or mechanical connections between the constituent components.